


Horror Films

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy helps James at his worst subject, Muggle Studies.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Films

A man in his early twenties and a teenage boy sit across from each other at a long dining table in a small room. The man's concentration was held on the book in his hands. The teenager was supposed to be doing homework, but his eyes kept darting to the man. James wished that he could jump across the table and shag him into the floor, hard and fast. Unknowingly, he licked his lips.

" _James_ ," Teddy was glaring at him, "you were staring at me again."

James blushed; he always hated getting caught looking at his boyfriend.

"How far have you come on your homework?" Teddy asked, marking a page in his book and setting it aside.

"I'm having trouble understanding Muggle horror movies." He confessed. James hated Muggle Studies, but it was helpful having a boyfriend who specialized in your worst subject. "I mean the stuff like running up the stairs when the killer comes into your house, or how the virgin is the one who always gets saved at the end. Are Muggles _this_ stupid to find that kind of thing entertaining?"

Teddy burst out laughing. "You have to admit, they have great imaginations. But," he pointed to a picture in the book from a werewolf horror film, "Muggles have correct assumptions about werewolves in particular."

"Do they know that werewolves get incredibly horny before the full moon?" He smirked, something naughty clearly on his mind.

" _No_ , they don't know that. And don't give me that look cause I'm not a werewolf."

"You're half werewolf. I _know_ you have urges." James raised his bare feet, stroking Teddy's jean-clad genital area, getting a moan in response from his boyfriend. "Wanna go up--" Before he could finish the question Teddy had gathered him in this arms, dashed up the stairs to James' room and slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for Nextgen_drabble. Not betaed.
> 
> [](http://community.livejournal.com/nextgen_drabble/)


End file.
